My Twilight
by Major Ocelot
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn with a few modifications to it. Told mostly from my own POV as a character in Twilight. Charlie Swan has started dating again! The date's son has a special gift of his own, what will the Cullens make of it? Summary sucks,please R
1. Welcome to Forks

For hours I sit there, staring at my glass of juice, willing it to slide into my hand.

"Come on." I mutter angrily, focusing as hard as I can. Normally I wouldn't be wasting my time doing something this trivial. But only two days ago, while I was out checking out Forks, the mountain town I had been forced to move to because my mother wanted a quiet life, I had dropped my Ipod. Scared that six gigabytes of my life was about to be destroyed I had made a crazy dive for it. Only to have the Ipod fly back into my hand. Which brings me to today, sitting at my kitchen table trying to make the glass of orange juice fly into my hand. A sudden wobble from the glass makes me perk up suddenly, only to realise the wobble was caused by my mother sitting down. "Why don't you go upstairs and get changed? We're heading over to meet Chief Swan and his daughter soon." my mother insists, annoyingly playing with her hair when she mentions the Chief. Ever since she meet him yesterday, I immediately saw they liked each other. I hadn't liked it one bit. The last guy my mother dated was some jerk who walked out on her the very next morning. The guy before that did it too, and so did the guy before that. In fact so many guys have done that to my mother I just start to call them…Skip. "Yeah, wouldn't want to keep Skip waiting now would we?" I ask sarcastically, getting my mother to give me that stern look of hers. "What have I told you about calling him Skip?" she asks in an annoyed way. "Chief Swan is an officer of the law. Which means he holds truth and honesty very high." she continues, sounding as if she is trying to convince herself rather them me.

"Sure mom. There's a tub of triple chocolate ice-cream in the freezer, just so you know." I counter of her, as every time a guy skipped, she'd sit on the couch crying and eating ice-cream, her way of getting over the guy who ran out on her only to land another 'Skip' two or three days later. My mother merely ushers me out of the dining room at my words, forcing me to abandon my orange juice and go upstairs to get ready.

The drive to the local diner where we are to meet Charlie Swan and his daughter isn't very long. Though in this small town everything is close together, as it seems every single place in town runs off of the main road leading into and out of town. When we get there, it's to already find the Chief and his daughter waiting for us. Charlie Swan aka 'Skip' is almost exactly as I pictured him. Gruff looking with a thick black moustache on his face and a short crew-cut of black hair. His daughter though is exactly the opposite of what I'd thought she'd look like. As her hair is a shimmering auburn that goes down the length of her back, just past her shoulder blades. Her heart shaped face is incredibly beautiful, despite her skin being quite pale. I'd say it might be the weather here, but her father isn't pale at all. Even more confusing was her eyes, which were the colour of honey, with a distinctive topaz lining. "Ms O'Connell? Pleasure to meet you." Chief Swan greets of her, standing up to meet us. "And you must be Aaron." he continues, giving me the same forced smile he gave my mother. I can tell it's been a while since he dated, I can't help but wonder if he's daughter forced him into it. "Nice to meet you Skip." I reply sarcastically, ignoring his offer to shake hands.

"My name's Charlie." he replies, letting his hand drop.

"Whatever." I counter airily, getting his daughter to laugh silently behind her hand and my mother to glare at me behind the Chief's back. "Uh, this is my daughter Bella." he continues, changing the subject quickly as he indicates his daughter. "It's very nice to meet you Bella." my mother says to her with a smile.

"Likewise." Bella replies with a polite smile.

"You'll have to forgive Aaron's sarcasm. He doesn't get much excitement." my mother says to Charlie, who only nods politely at her words. He then holds her chair out for her to sit down before doing so himself.

Despite how dull listening to my mother talk with Charlie is, talking with Bella proves interesting, despite how little she reveals. Though I do find out she is unfortunately taken, some lucky guy she calls Edward Cullen. Who lives in a large house out in the woods. I end up telling her about my mother' constant efforts to get into a steady relationship, which had always ended with her sleeping with the guy, only to have that guy 'skip' on her. "So that's why you called my dad Skip." Bella says with a laugh.

"Yeah. I suppose you could call it being protective." I reply. Bella then goes on to tell me about Edward's family and her friends. Right in the middle of her telling me about her friend Jacob, Bella suddenly looks distracted by something on the table. "Your glass, it moved into your hand." she states quietly. Looking down at her words, I do indeed notice that I am now holding my glass of coke, despite not remembering picking it up. Looking back at her, I go to try and convince her otherwise, when I notice something strange about her hand, unless I'm mistaken, I'd swear it was sparkling.

"Are you wearing a lot of jewelery or is your hand sparkling." I counter of her, now feeling quite confused.

At my words, Bella shifts her hand out from under the brief moment of sun.

Both she and I seem about to question the other about what we saw when our respective parental figure announce it is time to go.

The entire ride home my mother talks about how charming she though Charlie Swan was. But I barely even hear her, as I am too busy thinking about Bella. There is something very strange about her. I know there has to be something up with why she is so pale, why her eyes are such an odd color. Even her beauty bothered me, most supermodels can't look that good no matter how hard they try. But Bella pulled it off with ease. Like it was natural or something. Most of all, what was up with her skin sparkling in the sun? I know I saw that, she also barely ate more then two or three mouthfuls of food.

"Kiddo? I asked you what you thought of Bella." my mother's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask, snapping out of my daydreaming. "Oh. She was great, we had plenty to talk about." Or at least we will the next time I see her, one way or another I will find out what is up with her.

**Author: So what did you think of Chapter one? Too Long? Too Short? Were Charlie or Bella out of character? Review and let me know!!!**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Author: Here's Chapter Two, it's a lot longer then the first asi got really stuck into it. Also I forgot to say this before: I don't own Twilight except my character and his mom. They're mine! All MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! On a more serious note, i hope you all like this new Chapter.  
**

The very next day while my mom and I are folding clothes, I decide to spring something on her.

"So mom?" I ask of her as I set one of my shirts with the rest of my clothes. "When are you gonna see Skip again?" My question only gets her to frown at me. "Sorry I mean Charlie." I add, I know I'll have to keep her in a good mood if I want to meet Bella again and find out something on her.

"I'm not sure." she replies as she folds a pair of my socks and tosses them to me. Then she gets that curious look on her face, the one she usually reserves for questioning me when she thinks I'm up to something.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just asking." I reply, doing my best to sound as if I don't care that much. "You two seemed to connect pretty well yesterday." I continue, subtlety placing a seed of approval, if only to forward my next meeting with Bella. My mom always wanted my approval of 'Skips' past, before they skipped that is.

"Are you asking because you approve? Or because your interested in his daughter?" my mother asks, the look on her face tells me she thinks she's caught me in the act. But I'm quicker then that, "Please mom." I counter of her with a casual laugh. "Bella's not my type. Besides even if she were, she's taken." Being able to lie well these days, my mother fails to notice I fooled her. "Maybe I'll give him a call. See if he wants to go to dinner." my mom says thoughtfully, standing up as she does. "Finish up for me?" she adds.

"Sure." I reply with a smile, getting a grateful smile in return before she heads into her room to get her Cellphone. Just as I finish up, she returns a smile on her face. "How'd it go?" I ask of her, as I set her clothes back in the hamper for her to put away. "Tomorrow night at the Diner. Just the two of us this time. Says he wants to be a bit romantic." my mom answers, secretly I feel annoyed. I was hoping to see Bella again and question her. "So he's leaving Bella at home then?" I ask of her, wanting to know what she'd be doing if he weren't there. "Oh she doesn't leave with her father. Apparently she moved out to her boyfriend's house or something." my mom replies, as she takes her clothes from me. "Thanks sweetie." she adds, before kissing me on the forehead and heading back to her room to put away her clothes.

During the time leading up to my mother's second date with Chief Swan, I spend it once again trying to control the apparent Psychic powers I seem to have. Strangely as time passes, I seem to get better at it. At first I was surprised, as the pencil I was using to do my homework with slid across the table into my fingers for the first time. By the time my mother is ready to leave for her date with the Chief, I am able to move almost anything that isn't bolted down. Heavier things, such as my bed barely even shudder when I try but at least I know I can do it to some extent now. "Okay." My mother starts as she enters my room, wearing her favourite tight denim jeans, red strappy pumps, light pink strapless blouse and her small black leather jacket. "How do I look?" my mother asks expectantly.

"Ow! If you weren't my mother." I reply jokingly, getting her to laugh and hit me playfully in the shoulder.

A sudden knocking at the door catches our attention, "That must be Charlie now." my mom says as she nervously runs her fingers through her hair before heading for the door. Following after her, I lean against the hallway wall when she opens the front door to find Chief Swan standing there, totally cliché with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Beside him surprisingly is Bella. From the moment the door opened, her topaz coloured eyes were on me. "Evening Evelyn." Charlie greets her. "You look beautiful." he adds, getting my mother to blush a little. A sudden nudge from his daughter encourages him to present my mom with the flowers. "These are for you." he offers, poor man is totally out of his element. I'd almost pity him if he weren't going on a date with my mom. "Thank you, they're beautiful." my mom replies affectionately, as she sniffs them deeply. "I'll put them in some water for you mom." I offer, accepting them from her.

"Look after her Skipper. I want her home by ten." I say to Charlie, my mom actually giggles at the joke. Funny, I turn Skip into Skipper and suddenly it's okay. "You have my word." Charlie replies adding in on my joke, as he takes my mom's hand to lead her to his car, which happens to be his police cruiser. Ignoring Bella's stare, I turn and head into the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase on the table.

Somehow I know what she's doing here, frankly I don't care. My hormonal interest in her while still there, isn't at the forefront of my thoughts right now. "You gonna stand out there in the hall forever?" I ask loudly, as I fill the vase with clean water before setting the flowers in it. Turning around I suddenly realise Bella is right there in the dining room doorway, I didn't even hear her walking in.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Won't your boyfriend be wondering where you are?" I ask of her, as I open the fridge to get some orange juice. Though the words are just barely out there when a tall bronze haired guy steps out from the hall to join Bella at her side. Seeing him there startles me, where the hell did he come from? "I came from outside. Bella asked me to come with her to see you. She told me that you moved a glass with your mind?" he asks of me mysteriously. Knowing there is really something wrong going on here, I turn to the rack of kitchen knives by the sink, levitating all of them out of their holder to float about me.

"Who exactly are you two?" I demand of them, neither seems even remotely worried by the knives floating around me, every blade pointed right at them. "I guess that answers our question then." Bella replies, ignoring my question. "You mean what are we right?" the bronze haired guy asks of me, a look on his face to suggest he somehow knew what I was really thinking.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Bella's other half so to speak." he starts of me, making no aggressive movements whatsoever. Either he's afraid I might impale him with the knives, or he's extremely confident.

"We're vampires Aaron." Bella adds suddenly, her abruptness seems to surprise even Edward.

Hearing this shocks me, but strangely I believe it. "That explains a lot." I reply with a confused stare, as I send the knives back to their proper place. "You're not worried at all? You don't think we're playing you for a fool?" Edward asks of me, somehow I don't think he expected me to be so cool about it.

"You're talking to a guy who found out he could move things with his mind. I'll believe almost anything now." I counter of him, getting them to smile at me. Several minutes later the three of us are sitting in the living room. "So what parts of the stories are bogus?" I find myself asking, curious now that I am talking with two very real vampires. "Well, obviously you know that burning under sunlight is a lie." Bella explains to me with a smirk, getting me to nod in reply and a smirk to appear on my face as well.

"What was with that anyway. From what I remember, your arm was sparkling?" I ask, wanting to clarify it.

"The sun shows us for what we really are. Most people pass us off as the 'pale faced Cullens', they think we just don't get enough sunlight. If anyone did know, we'd have moved a while ago." Edward explains to me. "Um, I know." I reply obviously.

"That's why we have to kill you and drink all your blood." Bella says seriously. Scaring me with her words until Edward starts laughing. "She's just joking. Our family doesn't drink human blood, we feed on animals." he assures me, still laughing at the look on my face. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I ask, still nervous now. "It's in our eyes." Bella answers casually. "If our eyes were blood red, it means we feed on humans. Our eyes go this color if we feed on animals. Something to do with the difference in blood types or something." Bella continues.

"So how many others of you are there? Living here in Forks I mean." I ask of them, now feeling calm enough to resume from casual position. "There's only us and our family, which includes our parents, Carlisle and Esme. As well as our sisters Alice and Rosalie and our two brothers, Emmett and Jasper. And of course our daughter Renesmee." Edward ticks off, both he and Bella smile affectionately at each other at the mention of this daughter of theirs. "You're all related? What about Charlie then?" I demand, worried for my mother.

"Charlie's not a vampire, I doubt he could even function if he were one." Bella answers of me.

"As for the others, none of us are blood related, except Renesmee. Everyone else sort of accumulated to Carlisle and his way of life over the last century. First me, then Esme his mate. Jasper and Alice came next, those two found each other then us shortly afterwards. Rosalie was next to join us, she found Emmett after that. Bella…" Edward explains, but he stops short when he gets to Bella.

"It's a long and rather personal story after that." Bella adds in for him.

"I get it." I reply, it's not as if I want to get into it. I barely know these two.

"So what about you? When did you discover you could move things with your mind?" Bella asks of me.

"A couple of days after I moved here. I nearly dropped my Ipod, I went to try and catch it when it came right back into my hand. After that I tried to figure it out, hoping I hadn't just imagined it. I never did do it again until at the diner two days ago when our parents had lunch." I explain to them.

"Since then I got the hang of it really quickly. I can't move things any heavier then my desk in my room, the most they'll do is shudder."

"Wow. I bet if you were like us, you could tare down an entire house with one thought." Bella adds in, with a casual laugh. "What do you mean?" I ask, not sure what she's talking about.

"She means, that if you were a vampire like we are. There's a very good chance your Psychic powers would grow considerably. It tends to happen with people who have gifts. My sister Alice is one example. She can see visions of the future based on choice. Before she had on glimpses and couldn't control it." Edward explains. "Seeing the future? I bet that's handy." I reply with a laugh.

"Let's just say it's kept our savings pretty high." Edward adds with a smirk.

Then he suddenly glances up to the door, as does Bella. "Our parents are back." Bella says to me.

A moment later the front door opens and in comes my mom and Charlie.

"Hey sweetie. Where's Bella?" she asks casually, as she sets her coat on the hook.

"She's…" I start as I turn to where she and Edward are sitting. Only to see that they are no longer there.

"Gone." I add in amazement. "She got a ride home with a friend of hers." I add, as I check my watch. It's already nine forty-five. "Fifteen minutes early huh?" I ask of Charlie with a smirk.

"Yeah. Didn't want you coming after me looking for blood." Charlie replies, getting my mom to laugh. Having just spent an hour and a half talking with two vampires, I barely find the joke funny.

Why had the two of them started talking about me being a vampire? Brushing the thought off as leftover shock from Bella's statement about drinking my blood, I say goodnight to my mom and Charlie before heading to my room to catch an early night's sleep.

As I am Home schooled, more specifically I am studying up on school courses from home. The next day proves pretty uneventful. I suppose when you end up meeting two real vampires, not much can top it. I like to think my newfound Psychic powers can though. As I am having lunch at the Diner, alone this time as I have to study, I get to thinking. What if my Psychic powers are more then just moving things? What if I can do exactly what the Jean Grey character from X-Men can do? But telekinesis and telepathy?

But I doubt it, moving things with your mind is one thing. But hearing people's inner most thoughts at will? That kind of thing really is just for comics. Just as I'm thinking about refreshing my coke and ice, someone takes the seat across from me. Though I've never met this girl, I can tell right away from her pale skin and topaz eyes that she is one of the Cullen vampires. Though which is it? Rosalie? Esme or Alice? Certainly not Renesmee, she's wouldn't be this age, even if vampire children age fast. "Hi. I'm Alice." the vampire greets of me, answering my question. "The one that can see the future?" I ask of her, as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"That's me." she answers, either oblivious to my stare or just ignoring it. "You wanna come for a ride?" she asks of me, confusing me with her sudden offer. "Not really. I have to study. Besides, don't you have a partner or whatever, that you could go riding with. Jasper wasn't it?" I counter of her.

"Oh, he's away right now. Come on, Bella and Edward want you to met our family." Alice urges, as she picks up my books. I go to take my books back, but nearly have my arm pulled away with them, she sure is strong for such a shortie. "As fun as hanging out with a house full of vampires would be I really have to study. It's for a test." I counter of her.

"Don't you worry about it. You're gonna ace it anyway, I saw it myself." Alice insists with a wink. Then she stows the rest of my things in my bag, puts it on her shoulder and then takes my arm and pulls me out of the dinner with her. Waiting outside is a stunning canary yellow porche. "Wow, nice car. You guys don't all fit in this thing do you? Or does one drive with the others turn into bats and hang off the seats?" I ask, getting Alice to laugh. "Of course not, we can't turn into bats, that's story stuff. Besides, we've all got our own cars." Alice replies, getting me to raise my eyebrows in surprise before getting into her car with her.

"So what's it like?" I ask of Alice, after we had left the diner. "Seeing the future and all?"

"It's a lot of fun." Alice says with a grin. "It got me my car. Our family's fortune, and I can get Bella to come shopping with me." Alice explains, looking happy about that last thought.

"You couldn't just ask her to go like anyone else?" I ask in confusion.

"She isn't exactly a fan of shopping. So I just tell her that I've seen her going, whether she says she's not going or not." Alice replies with a smile. "Always works."

"What's it like moving stuff with your mind?" Alice asks of me this time.

"It's a lot of fun." I reply, quoting her with a grin. It's then I wonder why I feel so at ease around these vampires. Is it because they said there were against feeding upon humans? Or were they lying? What if they got me to go with Alice to their house so they can drink my blood? But after a moment I brush these thoughts aside, they seem way to nice. Besides, I know I'm not helpless, not completely anyway.

A short few minutes later, after a bit of a drive up some old dirt road I never noticed, Alice pulls up to an amazing three story house, half the walls are nothing but glass, around the outside anyway.

"Not bad at all." I say in an impressed way, as we get out of the car. "What's with all the glass walls though?" I ask, as I stare about at every inch of the house, including the rather large garage which seems to be holding a car for everyone here. "Out here we don't have to hide." a new voice says. Looking to the door I see a pale skinned man with blonde hair and a woman beside him with long light brown hair. The owner of the voice was the man. "It's nice to meet you Aaron. My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme. Bella's told us a bit about you already." Carlisle greets of me, as he shakes my hand. Once again I am a little surprised by how cold and hard it is. "Welcome to our home Aaron." Esme greets of me warmly, even pulling me into a light hug. "Come on in. Bella and Edward are inside with their daughter." Carlisle says as he allows me to lead the way into their gorgeous home.

"Do I smell a human or is someone happy to see me?" another new voice asks, moments later a rather large man with very short brown hair intercepts us as we enter the hallway.

"Aaron, this is Emmett." Carlisle introduces him to me.

"So you're the Psychic human Bella was talking about." Emmett asks as he shakes my hand, which feels like it just got crushed by a polar bear. "She hasn't talking about another guy that much since she met my bro." Emmett adds with a huge grin on his face. His words get me to raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"She talks about me? Why?" I ask, usually I'm the one talking about the girl, not the other way around.

"Let's just say if she wasn't so good at controlling herself she'd have snacked on you the moment she saw ya." Emmett says with another big grin, as we enter the large Living Room, where Bella, Edward

"What?" I ask, feeling worried all over again as I stare at her now, Bella only gives me an apologetic look.

"Don't scare the poor boy Emmett." Esme scolds of him, only getting him to grin wider before being joined by an exceptionally beautiful woman with long blonde hair, she must obviously be Rosalie. A moment later a man with sandy blonde hair enters the room, who Alice immediately joins, both smiling affectionately at each other as they embrace. "Aaron, I'd like you to meet the rest of our family. This is Rosalie, Emmett's wife. And Jasper, Alice's husband. And that charming little angel there is Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter" Carlisle says, finishing the intros.

"I thought I smelled a human around. I was beginning to think some of Bella's smell was still around." Rosalie says, looking me up and down like I were a well, food. "Wow, I wish a human girl would look at me like that." I say aloud, getting a few laughs from a few of the Cullens.

"I suppose I had better explain." Carlisle says as he offers me a seat on the couch across from where Bella, Edward and Renesmee are. "When Bella was still human, the scent of her blood could only be described as irresistible." Carlisle explains to me. "The first time I smelled her scent it took everything I had just to resist her." Edward adds in.

"And it's the same with me right? You all think I'm the best thing you've ever smelt?" I ask, feeling pretty worried right now. "In a way yes. But don't you worry yourself. We're all very practised in resisting human blood. Carlisle here is so good at it, he even works as a doctor down at the local hospital." Esme says to me, getting an affectionate smile form her spouse. "You have nothing to fear here son." Carlisle adds reassuringly, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder for comfort.

"I guess this explains why it looked like you two were holding your breathe the entire time you were around last night." I say, turning my attention to Bella and Edward.

"Having no need for air was a big help." Bella replies with a smile, her daughter seems to be staring constantly at me, which makes me wonder if she is as in control as her family.

"Renesmee's never had trouble at all." Edward says to me, somehow answering my very thoughts.

"Beside Charlie and a friend of ours, she's had little contact with humans. She thinks your fascinating."

"Ho do you know that?" I ask of him, curiously.

"I can read people's thoughts." Edward offers."Do you all have special powers?" I ask in bewilderment.

"Not all of us dear." Esme answers of me. "Just Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Alice and Jasper."

"What do you guys do?" I ask of Bella and Jasper, already know what Alice and Edward can do.

"I have a sort of mental shield. It shields me from the special abilities of other vampires, I can also shield others with it so they get protected as well. Comes in real handy." Bella explains

"I'm…an Empath. I can manipulate the emotions of others." Jasper says, the way he paused concerns me.

"Cool, does it come in handy in the sack?" I ask, trying to break that cold calm look on his face. My words get a few laughs, Jasper only smiles a little. It's a start I suppose.

"So can we see what you do? Or as Bella bluffing when she said you can move stuff with your mind?" Rosalie asks of me, that weird look from before replaced by another look, the one I usually get from girls as hot as her. "If you want. Is that alright?" I ask of Carlisle and Esme, after all it is there house.

"By all means. I am very interested to see it for myself." Carlisle offers.

Nodding in reply, I look for the heaviest thing I can find that I know I can lift, after a moment my eyes fall upon the long armchair beside the opposite couch. Aiming my hand at it, I will it to lift up, using everything I have. After a few moments, the armchair wobbles a bit before slowly lifting about a foot off of the floor. Though seconds later it hit's the ground again. "It's easier with smaller things. I'm still getting use to it." I reply, though Carlisle is amazed. "Very impressive. With a bit more practice…"

"I could tare a house down?" I suggest. "Edward and Bella said I could end up doing that if I were like you guys, a vampire." I add, the sudden silence that follows suggests that no one else knew, though Alice looks a bit guilty. Did she see something? "Oh, um. I've got to go. It's my eighteen birthday tomorrow, I've got to prepare." I say aloud, if only to break the strange silence. This news seems to snap everyone out of it.

"Wow really? I love birthdays! Say you'll come round tomorrow. We'd love to throw you a party!" Alice says excitedly. "Really? My mom and I were just going to see a movie and eat ice-cream, it's kind of our thing." I reply awkwardly. "You can't not have a party on your eighteenth birthday. Please!!" Alice whines.

"You'd better agree. Alice won't stop pleading until you do." Emmett says to me, the smirk on his face suggests he enjoys watching Alice bug people. "Uh, sure. Okay then. Oh, only if it's alright." I add, looking to Carlisle and Esme. "Of course it is dear. Any friend of Bella's is more then welcome here." Esme says warmly. "Thank you, I guess." I reply, the sheer nicety of these Cullens is mind-boggling.

"Allow me to give you a ride. I'm afraid Alice will be far too busy now." Carlisle offers, as Alice herself had vanished, apparently to prepare a party for me. "Thank you." I reply, as he leads the way to the door.

"Bye guys." I add awkwardly, getting a few friendly goodbyes, or in Rosalie and Jasper's case, a single nod before they go off to do whatever it is vampires do. The whole way home with Carlisle, I can't help but wonder why everyone went silent when I mentioned what Bella and Edward told me yesterday. And why was Alice looking so guilty. She didn't see me as a vampire did she? This question haunts me the whole night. Even invading my dreams that night, which involved me looking as pale as the Cullens, my eyes a blood red as I drain my own mother of her blood.

**Author: So what did you all think? This is as far as I've gotten so far as I'm working the next two chapters. Going to stick to posting this up two chapters at a time. At least until i get a few decent reviews. If i get a least ten, i'll start posting chapters faster. Don't know when this story will end as most things i write never do. **


End file.
